


spacing out, i’m staring hard

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, basically lol, josh calls george stupid big dumb baby and george likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Oh my god,” Josh groans when George falls from a thin pathway, meaning he has to make his way through again. “You’re so fucking stupid, just hurry up.”He doesn’t know why that makes him intake a heavy breath. He doesn’t know why hearing Josh so frustrated, an edge unlike anything he’s ever heard on his friend’s voice before, makes George want to shrink in on himself.





	spacing out, i’m staring hard

**Author's Note:**

> -skype sex in the middle of making a video, josh gets fed up with george’s shit so he’s like Mean and george calling him joshua like 50% of the time xoxoxo
> 
> for a curious cat anon x
> 
> i stand by the fact that josh is a babey brat Bottom 90% of the time but. occasionally he is Not babey brat bottom and likes 2 push george around (:
> 
>  
> 
> title from sly by younger hunger

They’re mean to each other. They’re harsh, no bars held, never anything nice once the recording software is open. It’s just how it is.

George is used to it. He happily goes along with it, even. He’s not about to pass up the chance to publicly bully Josh and reap the benefits.

Josh is no different; George knows he does the same, swapping friendly words for spat out insults in mocking and faux-anger. It’s all for show, rehearsed over the few years that they’ve made videos, with or without each other. When George sets up a Skype or Discord call with Josh, he knows to expect nothing nice in terms of conversation.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Josh hisses at him as he falls off a platform for the third time. “Can you not even do this right?”

George makes a frustrated noise as he climbs back up the platform. “I don’t think it’s something to be proud of when you’re good at a kid’s game, Josh.”

Josh merely scoffs and continues his way forward in the shitty browser game they’re playing, leaving George in the metaphorical dust as he jumps his way through the obstacles with ease.

“Joshua,” He whines, “Please wait for me, it’s not nice to leave your friends behind.”

“I wish I could leave you behind.” Josh snorts but waits anyway for him to catch up, his character standing idle as George makes the slow course of going through the obstacles.

“Fucking took you long enough,” Josh huffs in his headphones as their characters stare at each other. “What you looking at, you ugly twat?”

George gets an idea, a horribly brilliant idea. He bites at his lip to hide the smile Josh can’t even see, stifling a laugh as he pushes Josh’s character off the edge of the floating platform they’ve made it too. A loud shout in the form of a curse is what he earns, the laughs bubbling out of George easily as Josh swears at him.

“What the fuck was that for!” Josh shouts, sounding seriously mad for a brief second. “You’re such a little shit, George.”

“Not my fault you’re stupid enough to stand near the edge, Joshua.” George hums with a smirk. “Alright, come back and I'll wait for you.”

“You’re just gonna push me off again.” Josh scoffs, but he makes his way back to George anyway. “I don’t deserve this shit, mate, why’ve you got to be so mean?”

“Because it’s funny.” George laughs as Josh almost gets killed by a deadly spinning contraption in the middle of his path. “Listen, Josh, I'm sorry about pushing you off.”

“No you’re not.” Josh mumbles and stands in the middle of the platform once he reaches it again.

“Alright then, do you want to push me off as payback?” George offers kindly, grin already growing again.

Josh doesn’t say anything and just shuffles his way to where George is by the edge. He lets himself be gently nudged until he’s about to fall off before jumping away, quickly pushing Josh off instead. A resounding bang of Josh’s desk is what he gets this time, Josh himself suspiciously silent.

“I’m sorry,” George manages to say through a laugh. “I’m sorry, it was just too easy. You were just– you were right _there_ , Josh, I couldn’t just deny myself the chance.”

Josh hums shortly, obviously a bit angry. He makes quick work of getting back to the platform, not even waiting before he runs off to tackle the unexplored path ahead. George wants to feel guilty, he really does, but he can’t find it in him. It’s way too easy winding Josh up when he has such a short fuse.

“Oh my god,” Josh groans when George falls from a thin pathway, meaning he has to make his way through again. “You’re so fucking stupid, just hurry up.”

He doesn’t know why that makes him intake a heavy breath. He doesn’t know why hearing Josh so frustrated, an edge unlike anything he’s ever heard on his friend’s voice before, makes George want to shrink in on himself.

George falls accidentally again, placing him back at the checkpoint not too far back.

Josh groans impatiently, sounding disappointed.

“Just gimme a second, alright?” George sighs, sounding upbeat for the sake of the video they’re recording.

“It’s been more than a few seconds watching you fail miserably.” Josh mutters, “Can you not even do this simple game?”

“Joshua,” George finds himself saying quietly, “You’re not _actually_ mad about me pushing you off, are you?”

Josh grunts at him, a short noise.

“Seriously?” George scoffs and stops at the next larger platform he reaches, still a ways from reaching his friend. “You would’ve done the same to me, mate, I dunno why you’re so angry.”

“Because,” Josh starts, raising his voice louder than necessary. “You’re too fucking stupid apparently to do something as simple as this game. It’s taken you twenty minutes to get where you are, George.”

There it is again. That rough edge, the one that’s twisting up George’s insides like its intentionally trying to cause the cold shock of arousal in his abdomen. George doesn’t know whether he should like it or not when it’s doing things like that to him.

“You’re just–“ Josh lets out a frustrated noise, “It’s like all you’re good for is your pretty face, isn’t it?”

“You think I’m pretty?” George grins, teasing the other boy into making another angers sound.

“Shut up.” Josh spits out harshly, suddenly taking a much more serious turn to this conversation. “You think that just because you’re pretty, you can do whatever you want, isn’t it?”

“No?” George stammers for an answer. “No, what? I don’t even show my face, Joshua, how can I think that–“

“Shut up with that ‘Joshua’, bullshit too.” Josh cuts him off, and it’s then that George realises that this is serious. Josh’s tone is serious, he’s actually mad about this. It makes him swallow heavily, hands involuntarily wandering down to settle on his thighs.

“You can’t even do this shit right. Is there anything you _can_ do, George?” Josh asks, and a whine gets blocked in his throat at the question.

“Yeah, obviously.” George chokes out, knowing the answer it’ll get him. He wonders where this is leading, wonders if Josh is taking the turn he silently hopes he is.

“No, obviously fucking not. You might as well just bend over for the next person to do something for you.” That makes George sputter, stumbling over words that quickly get cut off again. “Somebody thinks for you and you spread your legs for them, isn’t that right?”

“I–“ George starts, trying to gain leverage on defending himself here. It’s definitely taking the turn he thought, but whether Josh means it or not is another thing.

“I said shut up.” Josh tells him, and he finds himself listening and falling silent. “I bet if I did this game for you then you’d just get on your knees, wouldn’t you?”

They’ve messed around before. They don’t often, only when the mood really strikes with both of them, hands wandering down jeans and mouths biting into the crook of each other’s necks. But George never expects it to happen, never anticipates the sudden change in Josh’s demeanour when he wants something like this.

“Fuck, you might as well just stay on your knees. It’s all your good for, really.” Josh hums, sounding considering. George can’t help but edge his hands over to lube bottle in the corner of his desk, hoping the noise of the cap doesn’t alert Josh to what he’s doing. He can’t help himself right now.

“I think you should just give up thinking altogether, mate. You’re useless at it anyway.” Josh scoffs and leans back in his seat, obvious by the distant telltale creak. George hums wantonly as he quietly slips down his sweats and boxers, slicking up two of his fingers.

“Yeah? You gonna think for me or something?” George snaps back, purely for the reaction he’ll get.

“Somebody has to, don't they, sweetheart?” Josh coos, tone soft but his words biting. George gasps as he slides a finger inside himself, pushing down until it’s down to the first knuckle. “If nobody thinks for you, how else will you look after yourself?”

“Joshua.” George gasps, agreeing with a strained noise. He accidentally pushes up against his prostate too soon, jolting down into his chair and sinking until he’s level with the headrest. Josh laughs quietly, apparently aware of what he’s doing, but not fully. He doesn’t know that it’s fingers inside of him that’s making him gasp.

“You’re such a needy bitch, George.” Josh tuts amusedly. “Somebody says some mean words and you get off on it? How the fuck do you live with your comment section?”

George makes another soft noise, echoing too loudly in his room. He feels the burn of embarrassment under his skin as he sinks the second finger inside himself, his free hand lifting one of his legs up onto the arm of his chair.

“You’re only good for a pretty face,” Josh hisses through his teeth at him, leaning closer to the mic and making his voice seem closer than it is. “You’re too stupid to do anything, aren’t you? Too stupid to do anything but suck my cock and look pretty doing it.”

George whines low in his throat, burying his fingers inside himself as far as they can go. “Yeah,” He admits quietly, “I’m only good for sucking you off, Josh, please.”

Josh spits out a harsh laugh at him, sending a cold shock through George’s veins. “Yeah, you are. Don’t worry, though; even if you’re not smart enough to do anything else, I’ll make sure to take care of you when I fuck you. Just let me do all the thinking for you, since that’s something you can’t do.”

George moans again, tilting his head back against his chair, whining again as he nods. His cock leaks heavily against his stomach with every brush of his fingers against the sensitive spot inside himself. There’s the occasional faint wet sound of the lube he used whenever he shoves his fingers especially deep, and judging by Josh’s rough exhale too close to his mic, he hears it.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, George.” Josh tells him, a faint creaking of his own chair and light shuffle coming through his audio. “What are you doing over there? Jacking off to me telling you that you’re an idiot? Fucking yourself on your fingers?”

“Fingers,” George gasps, chest light and head dizzy, “I've got three fingers inside me, thinking of you.”

“Thinking of me how, mate?” Josh chuckles, followed by the contented hum of a sigh.

“Thinking of you being here, watching me do this.” His cheeks heat up at the thought, so vivid that he almost forgets that Josh _isn’t_ there. 

“What do you want me to do?” Josh asks him. He sounds a lot less put together, something rough edging his voice and making it do heavy turns to George’s stomach. “You only want me to watch you?”

“No, fuck, no. I want you to–“ George inhales deep, ming racing over words he could use. It’s too much and he swears he could come any second if he keeps digging his fingers that deep. “I want you t’hold me down. I want you to fuck me, Josh. Want you to shove me down and call me pretty and t’just fuck me.”

Josh hums, sound pleased. “But do you deserve it? I don’t think you do after what you did on that game, George.”

“Josh, please.” George finds himself gasping his name, begging for anything he can think of as he wraps a hand around his cock.

“Sluts like you don’t know how to wait, George. I really do need to teach you everything, don’t I? Do everything for a stupid bitch like you?” The other man tuts at him. George can’t help it; he moans loudly, wanting more than anything for Josh to be here, hands brushing over his bare stomach and replacing the fingers inside him.

Josh shakily moans into his mic, a sound that George hadn’t expected to hear. He thought Josh was just listening to him, to every swallowed sound and every breathy whine he makes. But apparently not, according to the hummed curses Josh gives.

“I’m just gonna fuck you, actually.” Josh says suddenly, breathing harsh and strained. “You’re not gonna do anything. You’re just gonna _take it_ , George, and you’ll let me. You’ll let me fuck you until I’m done with you, yeah?”

George groans and makes a soft noise to agree, because he would. He would let Josh do anything to him, anything he fucking wanted – and he’d enjoy it. His breath hitches, Josh’s name tumbling from his lips, fingers fucking into him short and deep.

“You’re gonna come for me, yeah?” Josh hisses through his teeth. “You’re going to shove those fingers deep and come all over your fist, aren’t you? You’re gonna wish it was my cock inside you instead, filling you up like fingers can’t. Maybe you’ll use that brain of yours for once and do as you’re told.”

George whines. He whines and gasps and groans into his ceiling, clenching around his fingers as he comes over his stomach. It’s shocking, jolting him to his very core, wanting more than anything to just have Josh here with him.

“Fuck, you sound so hot.” Josh gasps suddenly, breaking him out the dazed trance he was in. “Show me.”

“Show you?” George mumbles quietly, gently sliding out his fingers and wiping them onto his thighs.

“Show me what a mess you made.” Josh says, and it’s not a question. George swallows as he turns on his webcam, suddenly self conscious seeing himself on the Skype window. He looks like a fucking mess, hair an absolute mess and cheeks flushed a dainty pink. Josh groans when he sees him, and it makes a sharp heat tinge his gut.

“Show me,” The other man says again quietly, and George obliges.

He brings his camera down to show his stomach, streaks of come staining his stomach and hand, chest heaving as he catches his breath. The sight makes another rough noise echo through his headphones, sounding breathier by the second.

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth, George.” Josh starts, obviously leading to somewhere. George isn’t sure where, but it makes him let out a shaky noise anyway. “Show me where I would put my cock, yeah?”

It’s initial embarrassment that makes George pause, thinking of having a camera so close to his exposed face when he usually doesn’t have it anywhere at all. But he does it anyway, for Josh, placing the camera back on its stand so it shows his face again.

George feels disgusting for even considering doing this as he parts his lips, bitten pink. But he supposes all of this could be considered disgusting to some degree, so what’s stopping him from showing off his mouth to help one of his best mates come?

There’s nothing stopping him, he decides.

There’s nothing stopping him from poking out his tongue between his lips, from sliding his come-stained fingers into his mouth and moaning softly around them.

There’s nothing stopping him from looking directly at the camera, where he knows Josh is watching, and listening as he comes with a rough moan.

There’s nothing stopping him from thinking that, if George were any other person, then he would probably come to a sight like this too. He can’t blame Josh really.

By the time he’s turned off his camera and cleaned himself up, Josh is evening out his breaths and George feels guilt settle in his stomach. He’s just got off to his friend telling him that he’s an idiot, that he’s pretty and too stupid to do anything but suck said friends dick. He’s just let his friend use his mouth as masturbatory material, and he has no problems with that.

“Fuck me, mate,” Josh laughs through a pant, the faint sound of tissues crinkling near his mic. “You’re pretty fucking gorgeous when you’re a slut, apparently. You sure you don’t do this professionally or something?”

George feels his cheeks heat up again and he closes the game on his browser, feeling frustrated even at the sight of it. “Fuck off, Josh.” He mumbles, not able to find the willpower to fight against it. His biting words are gone, replaced with tamed words instead now.

Josh only laughs, far too smug for somebody who just came. George wishes he could wipe off the smile the blond surely has on his face, and wonders if it would be too far to invite him over.

It isn’t too far, he finds out.


End file.
